


愿你   22.

by antujiugui



Category: aa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antujiugui/pseuds/antujiugui





	愿你   22.

22.  
周九良不打招呼就查出了孟鹤堂的课程表并出没在他的教室这个行为，孟鹤堂没有表示出不满意或者生气的样子，于是周九良非常心安理得，第二天直接带着早饭去孟鹤堂宿舍楼下等他。  
他不知道孟鹤堂平时都几点下楼，就干脆早早到那儿，像站岗一般，在门口等着，迎接着一个一个Omega向他行的注目礼。  
孟鹤堂跟着曹鹤阳下楼时被他吓了一跳，挺大个人站那儿跟个门神似的。曹鹤阳很懂地啧了两声就先溜了，留着他们俩单独相处。  
周九良一脸无辜地扬着猫嘴，手上跃跃欲试地给他递早饭。  
孟鹤堂的心再也硬不起来，慢吞吞地走到他身边去。

周九良的假放得还是太长了，突然闲下来天天跟着Omega转悠，除了照顾照顾孟鹤堂什么也不干，搞得孟鹤堂还挺不适应。  
他都有点儿习惯周九良十天半个月不着家的作息了，周九良这么一折腾，孟鹤堂在短短的时间内又圆了点儿，搞得他都觉得肚子瞒不住了。  
但周九良显然不在乎，他似乎是认为孟鹤堂再胖一点儿，孩子就跟着长大了一点儿，或许自己就能感受到胎动了。  
孟鹤堂确实是敏感的，肚子里的小孩儿动得特别早。实际上胎儿在8周末就有胎动了，只是大多数人都感觉不到，一直到18周才能感受得到，头胎还要再晚一些。孟鹤堂却不一样，不到16周他就能感觉出小孩儿的动静，肚子里有动静时他就拉着周九良的手往上贴，然而周九良一次都没摸出来过。  
失落的小父亲时间长了也就习惯了，也曾经因为前一天晚上在给孟鹤堂研究饭食到很晚，第二天摸着Omega的肚子趴着桌子直接睡过去。  
他堵在一组的最后面，靠着后门，一直睡到下课才醒。贴在Omega腹部的掌心微微汗湿，孟鹤堂还抓着他的手背，不让他的手垂下去。  
那是那天的最后一节课，上完了就可以回宿舍了。周九良收回手抹了抹脸，揉揉眼睛。  
“我送你回去。”  
孟鹤堂点了头，把书收拾到包里。轻车熟路地递给周九良。  
周九良每天接送他，从教学楼到宿舍，中午再去一趟食堂。偶尔想出去吃个饭，周九良就在饭店把菜单扫一遍，目光像是过滤器，过滤掉孟鹤堂不能吃的东西，再还给孟鹤堂让他点菜。  
孟鹤堂不是嘴挑的人，只是怀孕的人偶尔就是想吃那么一两样东西，也有点一盆浮着油的五花肉吃得满嘴油星的时候，每当这个时候旁边的人就一脸同情。一个alpha和一个Omega坐在一起，岁数都不大，alpha一脸严肃，Omega吃得头都不抬，一看就是遭受虐待了啊。  
啧啧啧。  
周九良什么也不表示，就看着孟鹤堂吃，偶尔还给他擦擦嘴，吃够了起身去结账。  
孕反应过去后孟鹤堂能吃多了，周九良很高兴。

“这个，拎上去。”周九良塞给孟鹤堂一个火龙果，还有两个山竹，“晚上吃。”  
孟鹤堂自然地接过来点点头，后面有人要进去，他往旁边侧了侧。  
侧过了身才看清楚来人，是两个室友。周九良和他站在一块儿，手上拎着孟鹤堂的包，室友意味不明地瞄了两眼，没说话，直接上楼了。  
“你回去吧。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴。  
这时候已经是十月初了，天气微微有些凉意。Omega的肚子稍微能看出些弧度，孟鹤堂一直穿宽松的衣服遮着，室友那边倒也还瞒得不错。  
周九良知道他担心着肚子的事儿，心下了然。他摸摸孟鹤堂软乎乎的头发，指了指里面：“你先进去。”我看着你进去。  
孟鹤堂点点头，也不和他争辩什么，和他说了再见就转身上了楼。

曹鹤阳今天去办公室帮老师干活了，这会儿还没回来。孟鹤堂进了寝室就沉默下来，低着头把水果放到桌子上，又分了个山竹，顺手搁在曹鹤阳的水杯旁边。  
他低头坐在椅子上，慢慢剥着火龙果。最近的水果都是周九良给他带来的，今天一个苹果明天两个香蕉，孟鹤堂有一次想吃西瓜，被周九良以水果反季吃着不好的原因拒绝了，Omega就眼巴巴地看着他自己吃了半个西瓜，馋的口水都快下来了，周九良也没分他一口。  
孟鹤堂那时候鼓着腮帮子生了一天气，周九良无奈极了，找孙九芳帮他找了新鲜的西瓜过来，切成块儿装在小盒子里送到学校门口。Alpha认命一样，可怜巴巴地递到孟鹤堂手里，孟鹤堂这才满意了，不仅满意了还觉得自己有点儿过分，吃两块儿就还给周九良了。  
孟鹤堂的性子就是吃软不吃硬，你非要跟他对着干是落不到好的，不如顺着他一些，你退一步，他觉得不好意思了，就摸摸鼻子往后退一丈了。  
这一点周九良还在慢慢摸索。

不过现在做的也不错。  
孟鹤堂忍不住笑了笑，软下身子坐在椅子里，啃了两口火龙果。  
“……”室友看了他两眼，孟鹤堂周身都围绕着温润的恋爱气息，看着幸福又甜蜜，不知出于哪种心思，他有些不平衡。  
“…你男朋友陪了你一个多月了吧？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂把火龙果的皮扔到垃圾桶里，不知道他要说些什么。  
“他没别的要做的吗？”室友说，“没工作？没有课要上？”  
“……”孟鹤堂没说话。  
“…他看着比咱们大吧？”室友自顾自地说着，“我跟你说小孟儿，你可不能耽误人家工作啊。……也别总让他陪着你了吧，做点儿自己的事不好吗？”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，安安静静地把火龙果啃干净了。  
“…真的呀你要听进去……”  
“哦。”孟鹤堂翻了个白眼，抽出张纸擦擦手，把手机扔到桌子上，咣啷一声，室友闭上嘴，转过头看他。  
孟鹤堂扬扬下巴，“你打给他。”  
“…你说什么呢？”  
“你直接和他说好了，让他不要来跟着我。”孟鹤堂冷声道，因为怀孕的关系圆润了些的小脸也垮了下来，他抿抿嘴，视线落在两个室友身上，“管得那么宽不累吗？”  
曹鹤阳拎着一兜子卷子从门外走进来，看着屋里剑拔弩张的气氛，一愣，不动声色地观察了一圈，“……怎么了这是？”  
“……没怎么。”孟鹤堂转着椅子背过身，指了指他桌子上的山竹：“给你的。”  
“哟，挺好。”曹鹤阳乐了，“我这借你多少光了都，跟九良说谢谢啊！”他扬扬手。  
“客气啥。”孟鹤堂这才笑笑。

 

孟鹤堂周末照常回了家，没和周九良提起室友为难他的事。  
就像这学期每次周末回家住一样，他们只是简单聊聊天，难过的事从来都不提。  
话题很少，可能是聊聊饭菜的做法，可能是榨个葡萄汁，可能只是一块儿看个电影。有时候周九良也会让孙九芳载着他们去临近的城市看一看，那时候孟鹤堂才会换下宽松的衣服，换一件稍微贴身一点的，不怕把肚子露出来。  
周九良知道他在学校随时都担心着怀孕的事暴露，眼看着进了孕中期，可能是Omega身体年轻，这一胎并不算显怀。但孟鹤堂合适的衣服也越来越少，他又不愿意跟着周九良去商场挑，就只能在家窝着，一边苦恼一边叹气。  
于是这次周九良在楼下腾出了一个衣帽间，孟鹤堂一脸困惑。  
“等着。”周九良说。  
话音刚落，门铃响起。周九良出去开了门，孟鹤堂在衣帽间等着，等来了一个身穿黑套装的姑娘，姑娘冲他笑笑，指挥着后面的人把东西搬进来。  
孟鹤堂不由得往后让了两步，周九良跟在后面进来，指了指那些东西。  
“试。”  
孟鹤堂的目光落到拆开包的东西上面——那是一堆应季的衣物，上身下身的都有，还有两条束腹带。  
“……这个不要。”周九良皱了皱眉，把束腹带拿到一边扔下。  
姑娘指挥着搬东西的人把衣服挂起来，让孟鹤堂挑。  
“喜欢的就试一试吧。”姑娘笑了笑，“周先生都快让我们把商场搬过来了。”  
孟鹤堂眼花缭乱，等着他们把衣服挂好了，慢慢走到衣架旁边去，伸手拨弄了两下。  
这一屋子衣服，少说也有百十来件。  
“……我？”孟鹤堂看向周九良，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
周九良一点头，“喜欢的，试。合适的，留下。”他说，“不要的，搬走。”  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，心下有些感动。  
“没事的您不用怕麻烦，”姑娘甩着个利落的马尾辫，凑过来给他介绍，“我们今天拿过来的都是宽松款的，一般孕妇只要月份不是特别大，想遮肚子都能遮住。”她打量了一下孟鹤堂，说道：“您本身还年轻，怀了孕也没有胖多少，瞒到十一二月份肯定没有问题。”  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，“谢谢。”  
这句谢谢似是对这姑娘说的，更像是对周九良说的。  
周九良知道他的苦恼知道他的为难，虽然没说过不过依然记下来，找了个最直接的方式解决。  
这就是有钱人的方式啊。  
孟鹤堂挑了两件衣服，一边感叹一边换。

最后里面的衣服只留了七八件，周九良本来想把所有合适的都留下，被孟鹤堂以浪费钱拒绝了，瞪着眼睛不让他留。周九良无奈，只好付了那几件的钱，让他们把剩下的衣服又带了回去。  
孟鹤堂慢慢整理着新买的衣物，心下一阵复杂。  
他蹲着身子剪着吊牌，周九良进来了也没有察觉。  
“……累了？”alpha出声道。  
“有点儿。”孟鹤堂点了点头，叹了口气。周九良扶着他站起身，“难受吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，冲他笑笑。  
周九良抿抿嘴，小声问道：“什么时候歇着？”  
他觉得孟鹤堂每天太累了，尤其是精神还得紧绷着，没必要。  
他的Omega不应该这么累的。  
“……尽量瞒久一点儿吧。”孟鹤堂说。  
周九良的猫嘴有下撇的倾向，孟鹤堂抓着他的手捏了一下。Alpha马上抬眼看他，孟鹤堂摸了摸他的胳膊算是安抚，alpha的脾气他也了解了一些，和自己差不了多少，吃软不吃硬。  
所以孟鹤堂也懂顺毛摸的道理。  
他别扭着往前凑了凑，轻轻亲了亲周九良的下巴。  
Alpha唇角上扬，孟鹤堂松了口气。  
就这么简单。


End file.
